


After Lunch

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Kara and Reverend Amos Howell finished eating fried chicken for lunch before they smiled.





	After Lunch

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Kara.

Kara and Reverend Amos Howell finished eating fried chicken for lunch before they smiled. A day of shopping in Metropolis for Kara as Amos prepared a sermon.

THE END


End file.
